Fangs of Tyranny
by Spartan13047
Summary: After the Fall of Beacon, the White Fang quickly and ruthlessly seized power all across Remnant. Now humans live in the slums and have become the slaves of the Faunus. That is until an unknown soldier drops from orbit and challenges their iron grip. They will fight back and he will help resist them. But only time will tell if he's ever found again.
1. Red Arrival

Warning sirens blared and lights flashed as the UNSC _Bridge to Heaven_ suffered heavy damage. The Charon Class Light Frigate was far from home or UNSC space in general. After a miscalculated Slipspace jump, it and her crew ended up in unexplored territory. And they had just so happened to stumble up a couple Covenant cruisers that were passing through the area. The crew managed to limp the ship to a nearby planet before the atmosphere vented from all decks. The distress beacon had already been activated before the first shots were fired. The only person that remained alive on the frigate was a Spartan II. He had started to arm the self-destruct of the ship after everyone had perished.

Sebastian typed away at the command terminal near the captain's chair while his AI Veronica read out the self-destruct code. Seconds later Sebastian ran out of the bridge and down the length of the ship. "Think we'll make it in time?" Veronica asked in an English accent as she kept a projected path to the SOEIV pods on the lower decks. With auto launch systems set to launch a trooper pod and ordnance pod in the next five minutes, they didn't have much time to waste. "We'll make it in time." Sebastian simply stated as he ripped open a ladder access hatch. He jumped down the shaft that led to the bottom decks.

A reverberating thud and clang sounded through the shaft as Sebastian landed on the bottom deck. He kicked open the hatch with enough force to send the metal bulkhead crashing against the opposite wall. He stepped out and started down the highlighted path Veronica had laid out for him. He ran as fast as he could, barreling down the hallways at tremendous speeds only a Spartan could reach. He crashed through the door into the pod bay, jumping into the personnel pod with only seconds to spare. The pod was cramped thanks to M90 on his back and the small weapons on his legs. But the pod managed to shut and drift out of the bay with the ordnance pod. Seconds later they were shot down to the planet's surface at breakneck speeds.

* * *

Sebastian didn't know how long he was out, the turbulence in the pod was overpowering. He couldn't stop his head from bashing into the pod door. He groaned as he pulled himself forward a bit. He hit the explosive bolts on the pod door, causing it to go careening forward into a tree. He stepped out of the pod and stretched a little. "Veronica, sitrep." He commanded as he looked at surroundings. They appeared to be in a forest that red like autumn. Even down to the grass it looked red. Suddenly Veronica appeared on Sebastian heads-up display. She had long black hair with a button nose and soft features. She appeared to be wearing a sweater that covered one shoulder and exposing a dark strap running over the other. "Unknown. We appear to be on an undiscovered planet in an unknown system. The only signs of life I'm detecting are coming from the south of our current position. Unknown if hostile or not. I would recommend caution Pack Leader."

"Noted. Keep surveying. I'll start going south to see what we're dealing with." Sebastian said as he turned south heading towards the signs of life.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed Sebastian negotiated the more rocky and steep hills and a couple of mountains. He had passed through a valley in the middle of the forest that a rail line which was surprising, to say the least. He encountered little resistance as he trekked through the red forest. Only a few creatures had stopped to engage him. All of them being a strange wolf-like biped animal. It didn't take much to finish them. Sebastian had elected to take a more hands-on approach to save what little ammo he had. Veronica remained in the background as she processed and archived what data she could about this new planet.

It wasn't until Sebastian reached the top of the third mountain that they could start to see some light glowing in the distance. That's when they saw how that red gradient of the forest slowly start to turn green the further south it stretched. Sebastian started down the mountain at a slow pace, to make sure they run headlong into some other creature that could cause trouble. "Have a hypothesis why the Covenant were all the way out here?" Sebastian asked as he dropped down onto a rock. Veronica didn't respond for a few seconds before appearing on his HUD again. "Unknown. Maybe they were exploring further out of the Orion Arm to find suitable resources to continue the conflict. That is the best hypothesis I could come up with."

Sebastian continued to scale down the mountain while he remained vigilant. "You know you've passed the ordinance pod a while ago right?" Veronica asked as she pinged the homing beacon of the pod again for Sebastian. The ping popped from behind them, over the mountains they just crossed. "I know. I want to make sure we know what we're dealing with first before we set up anything permanent." Sebastian responded as he neared the less sloped sections of the lower parts of the mountain. He took a cautious step after cautious step. Even if he was a Spartan II, he didn't want to go tumbling down all of a sudden.

When he finally reached the bottom, he noticed the slight change in colour. It started off as a very light greenish red. But as he went further south it slowly changed to a more vibrant green. Another half an hour later he approached the edge of the now vibrant forest. He stopped at the edge where it met a clearing. To his surprise, there was a large citadel like wall that stretched both ways. In the wall lay a passage through it and into what looked like a city. The paved in and out had some foot traffic but no major vehicles. Two banners hung from the wall that was white with a red animal head and red claw marks behind it. Off to the left was scaffolding with a couple guards on near the wall.

About three quarters up the wall was a rather large jagged hole. Whatever did that wasn't happy with the wall in its way. Sebastian took note of the strange black and white outfits that the guards wore along the masks they had on. The black hood covered their head, making any physical description of hair or ears useless. Suddenly Veronica spoke up, "From my best guess, I would assume that wall is to keep those black creatures out. And judging from how far these people are in technological evolution, they've been behind it for some time." Just as Veronica finished speaking, two men walked out of the passage in the wall, shoving another man along down the road. One guard had what looked like a massive sword in one hand and an old revolver looking pistol with a blade attached to the barrel along with red accents on it. The other had what looked like a short rifle with a scope and glowing blue accents along the barrel. Sebastian watched as they suddenly veered off the road and into the forest on his side of it.

The man they were escorting had greying black hair, a red, tattered cloak, a grey dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Sebastian made his way to them and followed them further into the forest. Wherever they were taking the man, it didn't look good. As Sebastian got close, he began to shadow them. He followed with little sound, avoiding sticks as they appeared in his path. Several minutes later the men escorting the lone man stopped in a clearing. Sebastian stopped just outside as he listened to the men talk.

"We're sorry we have to do this Qrow. But the White Fang will get us one way or another if we didn't detain and eliminate you." The man that held the sword and revolver said in a sorrowful tone. The second man didn't say anything to the third who was now known as Qrow. Sebastian continued to as Qrow stood tall and looked the other men in the eyes. A sharp look in his red eyes. "So the White Fang have turned you into their little death squad? Is that it? Well fine then. You can try to kill me, but I'm not going down without a fight."

"We have to help him. This sounds like straight up murder. Almost like the secret police organizations from early Earth history." Veronica said rather frantically for an AI. Without a second thought, Sebastian rushed out the treeline just as the first man raised his revolver. The sudden crash of limbs and the appearance of an almost eight feet tall armoured man scared the other three beyond their wits. So much so that Sebastian punched with the revolver-wielding man square in the cheek and sent flying into a tree. The second managed to raise his rifle and fire a shot. The shot harmlessly bounced off Sebastian's shield and landed another solid punch to the second man's gut. He went sailing into another tree close to the first man and slumped down. Sebastian hadn't failed to notice the strange shield like aura he hit when he punched the two men.

Sebastian turned to the third to see he picked up the big sword and attached it to the small of his back. "Who or whatever you are, thanks for the help. But you can go now. Once the Fang find out what you did, they'll hunt you everywhere you go." The man named Qrow said as he started back in the direction of the road. But before he could go any further Sebastian had put a hand on his shoulder.

"And they'll do the same to you once they find out you're not dead." Qrow sighed and turned to face Sebastian. He looked into the goldish visor before looking Sebastian over. Sebastian took his hand off Qrow's shoulder and said, "I could also use some information." Qrow once again looked him over before he spoke up again.

"You look like you're from Atlas before the White Fang. But none of this looks standard-issue Atlas military. What exactly are you?" Qrow stared at the goldish visor with a questioning look. Sebastian only stared back until the two men he punched start to rouse from unconsciousness. "Follow me. We don't want to be around when those two wake up." Sebastian commented as he turned and started back into the forest. Qrow followed behind him with his hands jammed into his pants pockets.

* * *

After about half an hour of walking, Sebastian and Qrow were ambushed by the strange wolf creatures. Sebastian stood with his fists ready and feet parted a little ready for another attack. Qrow was on his six with his sword turned scythe. Both men cleaved through the approaching Grimm as Qrow called them. Wolf-like ones were called Beowolves and the few bears that approached them were called Ursa. With a quick response against a Beowolves that approached, Sebastian activated the energy dagger and embedded it in the wolf's neck; severing its spinal cord from its head. For the next few seconds with practiced efficiency, Sebastian cut his way through the pack of Grimm that surrounded them. He performed amazing feats of physical and combat prowess. He jumped, backflipped, front flipped and slid around and through any Grimm that were in his way. Qrow watched in amazement as the armoured Goliath was as graceful as a leaf on the wind with his movements.

Sebastian stood amongst the carnage with the glowing energy blade before deactivating it and turning to face Qrow. Sebastian started to walk north, headed for the beacon on the ordinance pod, "Come on, we're almost to where we'll set up the base."

* * *

 **/** **ONI .SEC** **.PRTCL.1A/**

 **/…/**

 **/ANY QUERIES WILL BE LOGGED WITH THE OFFICE OF NAVAL INTELLIGENCE/**

 **/…/**

 **/ONI SECURITY OVERRIDE CODE ACCEPTED/**

 **/…/**

 **/OPENING FILES A6054-A6061 CODENAMED "HUNTING PACK"/**

 **/…/**

 **/A6054 LOADING…/**

 **FULL NAME: Sebastian-045**

 **SERVICE NUMBER: S-045**

 **CODENAME: Grizzly**

 **DATE OF BIRTH: [CLASSIFIED]**

 **HEIGHT: 227.7cm**

 **WEIGHT: 140kg**

 **MJOLNIR MARK VI INTEGRATION:**

 **HEIGHT IN ARMOR: 237.7cm**

 **WEIGHT WITH UNDERARMOR: 189kg**

 **WEIGHT WITH FULL ARMOR: 461.3kg**

 **BRANCH: UNSC Navy, Naval Special Weapons**

 **RANK: Lieutenant Commander**

 **BIRTHWORLD: [CLASSIFIED]**

 **CURRENT RESIDENCE: N/A**

 **STATUS: Unkown**

 **ROLE: Leader, CQC Specialist**

 **LOCATION: Unknown [presumed KIA after the disappearance of the distress signal from the vessel he was on]**

 **SPECIALIZED EQUIPMENT: Standard Mjolnir Mark VI Powered Assault Armour/C Variant. Modified right gauntlet to house Covenant Energy Dagger. An activation button on the outside of knuckle close to the thumb. Fingerprint scanner keyed to his thumb so it won't accidentally activate. M90 CAWS acquired from the Fall of Reach. Modified tube magazine to hold twelve shells. Dual M7/SMGs acquired from the Battle for Earth. An M6G PDWS acquired from the Battle for Earth. Hardlight Shield module acquired after Requiem incident. Type-1 Energy Sword when it can be acquired. AI companion Veronica, serial number VRC-4563-4.**

 **PSYCHOLOGICAL PROFILE: Sebastian has shown increased levels of empathy. More so to newer members of his Hunting Pack. While Hunting Pack has never exceeded six members active at once, there has been a few replacements. Sebastian has shown to be a father like figure to any new members while also being like a drill sergeant when the situation calls for it. He does have strict rules that every squad member has to follow, but that varies from member to member. He is an exceptional leader on par with the other Spartan-II leaders. He is also shown to be extremely intelligent in battlefield strategy and tactics. Though he never really shows it, he has directed several pivotal points in the Hunting Pack's history as a unit. Ultimately, he expects absolute dedication to their mission and to the Hunting Pack.**

 **OFFICIAL FEATS: Has fought Zealot Field Marshal in hand to hand combat and won. Helped hold key sites during the Battle for Earth. Escaped Reach with the majority of the Hunting Pack. Freed several prisoners from Covenant captivity.**

 **/A6061 LOADING…/**

 **CLOSING THOUGHTS AND RECOMMENDATIONS OF ONI HIGHER-UPS**

 **The Hunting Pack is one of the most effective Spartan teams in service. They aren't Blue Team, but they can get the job done quickly, quietly and on short notice. Any evidence of them in either Spartan Program has been completely erased. Not even Halsey or Ackerson have their files anymore. Even their kill count has been kept highly classified from anyone except the ONI director and their highest agents. Every assassination mission is permanently erased from any records. If they were ever to go, rogue, we'll have to call in Blue Team and other assets to eliminate them. Until further notice, they are suspended from any missions until Sebastian is found. Even if he is confirmed KIA, the public will never know about it. Neither him being MIA. These personnel files will be the only record of them anywhere. Even then, only people with special clearance will access them. These files are to be kept up to date whenever a new addition to the team is added.**

 **/CLOSING PERSONNEL FILES…/**

 **/…/**

 **/HAVE A NICE DAY CAPTAIN/**


	2. The Beginning

Sebastian and Qrow traversed the mountains and ended up in a lower valley between the mountains. They stopped in a clearing with an SOEIV pod near the other side of it. Qrow watched as Sebastian walked over to the greyish silverish pod. As Sebastian approached, the pod hissed and a couple seconds later the door exploded off. It careened to the other side of the clearing and slide a few feet further. Sebastian walked up to the now opened pod and looked over its contents. It had a few biofoam canisters, ammunition for multiple UNSC firearms, some rations and a couple assault rifles, magnums and battle rifles. Qrow walked up beside Sebastian and stared the contents in awe.

"Where did you get all this?" Qrow asked as Sebastian leaned into the pod and looking at the ceiling of it. Veronica highlighted the location beacon of the pod as Sebastian answered, "It was trailing me here. I always need more firepower." Sebastian pushed a couple buttons to activate the pod's high-frequency locator and hope that if some ally passes by, they'll be able to pick up the faint signal from orbit. Sebastian stood up straight and looked at Qrow, "We have some rations for a few days. We're going to have to find more food soon."

"Well, there are a few things we can hunt around here. And several edible foliages we can forage for," Qrow responded thoughtfully as Sebastian started to clear an area in the middle of the clearing. He cleared a space at least a couple feet in diameter and readied for a simple fire. Once the area was prepared and Sebastian was certain that a fire wouldn't spread, he set out to collect kindling. Qrow watched as Sebastian worked to get a fire going. Then Qrow wandered off for a few minutes but came back with an arm full of firewood. Sebastian created a friction fire with a stick and some sliced wood from Qrow. In a minute he had a small fire going. He put small sticks and leaves on top to make the flame grow. Before long he placed a couple halves of chopped wood on the sides for the fire to consume. Qrow watched the fire as Sebastian stepped away into the forest. Several minutes he came back with a couple thick logs in tow.

He placed the logs on opposite sides of the campfire and kept a decent distance away to keep from stray embers catching the bark on fire. Qrow sat on a log and Sebastian took a seat on the opposite log. Qrow spoke up, "What are you?"

* * *

Blake sat in the office of the former headmaster Ozpin. She sat with her back to the window as she conversed with a couple White Fang members and a couple sympathisers. She sat back in her chair and let out a deep sigh. She wasn't one to be a leader, but Adam appointed her to watch over Beacon and Vale. While she did have her own reservations, she was still committed to the cause. Suddenly the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Illia walked out with two Huntsmen behind her who looked mortified. Blake sat up with a questioning look as Illia approached. The White Fang members and sympathisers excused themselves and left them to their business. Illia stopped in front of the desk and the two Huntsmen stopped a few feet behind her. Illia told the reason why they were there, "These two let Qrow Branwen get away."

* * *

Qrow sat on the log with his arms crossed over his chest as he stared into the fire. Sebastian was at the pod doing a double check of weapons, ammo and supplies. Qrow mulled over what Sebastian has said and how he reacted to what's happened to the kingdoms. If Sebastian told the truth, he wasn't from Remnant. As far-fetched as it sounded, it would at least do something to explain his advanced looking armour. He didn't seem to react at all to the news of a terrorist organization had taken over the world a year ago. Of course like Ozpin, it seemed this man was hiding more than what he was willing to share.

* * *

 _Cairo Station_

A near eight foot Spartan II walked down the halls of the orbital platform. She walked through the bland white halls to a meeting room. Admiral Hood had requested her presence. She didn't know why, but she wasn't one to superiors waiting. Marines went back forth and paid little mind to her. Spartans weren't an odd sight to be seen walking halls. While there were few on Cairo Station, the Marines knew they were there. Finally, the Spartan arrived in front of a set of double doors. She placed her hand against the scanner next to the door. A second later the scanner beeped and the doors slid open.

Behind the door revealed a long conference table but with only Admiral Terrence Hood sat the head. The Spartan walked in and stood at attention with a salute. The Admiral returned the salute and said, "At ease Spartan." The Spartan adopted a more relaxed stance but still at attention. Hood looked the Spartan over. The Spartan hadn't removed their helmet when they walked in. Hood sighed as he rested his on the table. "We have some new information regarding Sierra-045. Thanks to our Sangheili allies, they were able to find a smaller Covenant recon force near the edge of the Orion Arm. While they weren't able to get any information out of them, they did manage to find the wreckage of a UNSC vessel. While the name the armour was printed on was badly damaged, we were able to extrapolate that it was the _Bridge to Heaven._ Thanks to the images sent by the Sangheili. We're already mobilizing salvage and rescue teams. ONI has requested me to send you and your team Somova. This will be a salvage mission and if there's evidence to Sebastian's survival, a recovery operation as well. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Admiral," The Spartan named Somova responded in a heavy Russian accent.

"Good, you're dismissed," Hood addressed her and with final salute she left the conference room. Hood sighed and sat back in his seat. He took the glass beside him and took a long drink of water.

* * *

 **/** **ONI .SEC .PRTCL .1A** **/**

 **/…/**

 **/ANY QUERIES WILL BE LOGGED WITH THE OFFICE OF NAVAL INTELLIGENCE/**

 **/…/**

 **/ONI SECURITY OVERRIDE CODE ACCEPTED/**

 **/…/**

 **/OPENING FILES A6054-A6061 CODENAMED "HUNTING PACK"/**

 **/…/**

 **/A6055 LOADING…/**

 **FULL NAME: Somova-124**

 **SERVICE NUMBER: S-124**

 **CODENAME: Kamchatka**

 **DATE OF BIRTH: [CLASSIFIED]**

 **HEIGHT: 226.1cm**

 **WEIGHT: 125kg**

 **MJOLNIR MARK VI INTEGRATION:**

 **HEIGHT IN ARMOR: 236.1 cm**

 **WEIGHT WITH UNDERARMOR: 174kg**

 **WEIGHT WITH FULL ARMOR: 446.3kg**

 **BRANCH: UNSC Navy, Naval Special Weapons**

 **RANK: Lieutenant, Junior Grade**

 **BIRTHWORLD: [CLASSIFIED]**

 **CURRENT RESIDENCE: N/A**

 **STATUS: Active**

 **ROLE: Heavy Weapons Specialist**

 **LOCATION: Earth Orbit, Cairo Station**

 **SPECIALIZED EQUIPMENT: Modified Mjolnir Mark VI Powered Assault Armour/V/HA (Heavy Assault) Variant. Extra added titanium alloy plates around the joints for increased protection. Specifically, a large rounded piece of titanium alloy plate that covers the Spartan's neck from projectiles aimed at the neck. This variant was built upon the EVA armour with the intent of assaulting enemy fortresses head on. Modified shield generator with higher recharge rate and take significantly more punishment than standard Mark VI shield generator. Modified AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun. The traditional calibre of 7.62x51mm firing mechanism replaced with firing mechanism capable of firing 12.7x99mm. Making it a traditional heavy machine gun. Other modifications include the ability to spool up the barrels to the max rotation without ejecting unspent ammunition. Modified ammo pack worn by the Spartan carries two different 12.7x99mm ammunition type. With a flick of a switch, the ammo that is being fed will be changed to one or the other ammunition type. 12.7x99mm APHE (Armour Piercing High Explosive) for more heavily armoured targets and the experimental 12.7x99mm SAPPI (Semi-Armour Piercing Plasma Incendiary) for light skinned and organic targets. The experimental SAPPI has a plasma coated cap with a tiny amount of explosive inside to ensure it spreads over the target instead of just burning through it. Maximum ammo capacity fifteen hundred rounds. Seven hundred and fifty rounds per ammunition type. M7/SMG as a backup weapon. Armour Lock module acquired from Fall of Reach.**

 **PSYCHOLOGICAL PROFILE: Somova has shown the typical Spartan II detachment from emotions. But she still butts heads with Sebastian over combat tactics and planning. But overall she follows Sebastian into combat without question and follows orders to a T. No one really knows what goes through her head in a full-on frontal assault. But she excels at high-stress situations and remains cool. Even when thousands of rounds are flying past her and slamming into her shields.**

 **OFFICIAL FEATS: Fought four bonded Hunter pairs and won. Killed a chieftain with his own hammer. Escaped Reach with the Hunting Pack.**

 **/A6061 LOADING…/**

 **CLOSING THOUGHTS AND RECOMMENDATIONS OF ONI HIGHER-UPS**

 **The Hunting Pack is one of the most effective Spartan teams in service. They aren't Blue Team, but they can get the job done quickly, quietly and on short notice. Any evidence of them in either Spartan Program has been completely erased. Not even Halsey or Ackerson have their files anymore. Even their kill count has been kept highly classified from anyone except the ONI director and their highest agents. Every assassination mission is permanently erased from any records. If they were ever to go, rogue, we'll have to call in Blue Team and other assets to eliminate them. Until further notice, they are suspended from any missions until Sebastian is found. Even if he is confirmed KIA, the public will never know about it. Neither him being MIA. These personnel files will be the only record of them anywhere. Even then, only people with special clearance will access them. These files are to be kept up to date whenever a new addition to the team is added.**

 **/CLOSING PERSONNEL FILES…/**

 **/…/**

 **/HAVE A NICE DAY CAPTAIN/**


	3. Incarceration

The sun slowly set behind the trees as the day drew to a close. The lights from Vale shone into the sky. But one lone small light source lit up a clearing of Forever Fall Forest. A campfire in the night that cast shadows.

Qrow sat on one side of the campfire slouched as he watched Sebastian. While Sebastian had saved him, Qrow still felt uneasy around him. Even before Sebastian explained where he was from. While it's not unheard of to knock someone out for a short while even if they have an aura, knocking them out in one punch is another thing entirely. He's obviously been through plenty of combat. Simply by how he dealt with all the Grimm with not even a sweat. Qrow couldn't place it, but everything about Sebastian felt wrong. But even so, Sebastian would be a helpful ally against the White Fang. Suddenly Sebastian sat down on the other log opposite Qrow.

Sebastian's pressurized suit let out a hiss as it released its pressure seal. He reached up and pulled off his helmet. He set the helmet down on the log beside him as Qrow finally looked over his features through the fire and the shadows flickered over his features. Sebastian had a military regulation shaved head of black hair but no signs of facial hair. His steely grey eyes had a dulled look about them. The one major flaw in his appearance was a large scar. It from his hairline over his right eye and down his pale skin to his chin. It looked like a massive crevice had opened on one side of his face. And it didn't look pretty. Sebastian leaned forward and rested his forearms on his thighs. "We need a plan."

Qrow nodded absentmindedly as he continued to look over Sebastian's face. He quickly snapped out of his trance as he thought over what was possible. He stroked his chin as he thought. "There's not much in the way allies around here. The ones I know of are either dead, captured or in hiding."

"Where are these prisoners?" Sebastian asked as he held his steely gaze with no emotion at all in his voice. Qrow sighed as he slumped forward.

"Beacon Academy. On the eastern side of the city. Beside the commercial and residential districts. It's nearly impossible to get there because of the sheer cliffs surrounding it. Even then it's teeming with White Fang."

"Where are they being held?"

"It was hard to tell when I had a chance to recon the academy. My best guess would be underground in the school's vault."

Sebastian hummed as he looked down to the fire. After a few seconds, he picked up his helmet and slid it back on. There was a sharp intake of air as his suit pressurized. "Veronica, we don't happen to have any ARGUS drones that were dropped with us?"

Qrow stared at him, dumbfounded. Just who was he trying to talk to. Even with CTT up and running again, the White Fang had people monitoring everything that was said over call and text. That's when something completely unexpected happened. A very feminine voice came out of his helmet. "Unfortunately no. Not many ships carry the ARGUS since the Insurrection. If you want to do recon you'll have to do it the old-fashioned way. Luckily there are a couple M6C SOCOMs in the ordinance pod."

Qrow's mind raced with questions as Sebastian stood up and walked over to the pod. Qrow watched as Sebastian pulled a pistol that had a longer than normal barrel compared to the one on his leg. Once Sebastian secured the weapon he walked back over and sat down. He pulled back the slide on the M6 and then let it snap forward. With a round chambered, he gently set it down beside him. Qrow stared into the visor across from him. "What was that?"

"Veronica. My AI."

Surprise flashed across Qrow's face as Sebastian spoke his response. Qrow sputtered as he regained his composure. Sebastian stood and looked o edge of the clearing. He immediately rose the silenced pistol and levelled it with treeline. Qrow instantly stood with his hand on the hilt of his sword. Suddenly three Beowolves charged through the foliage. Three silenced round found their way into each cranium and the flopped down and skidded forward unceremoniously. Qrow cautiously moved forward and inspected the bodies. He looked at the rather clean entry wound on the Beowolves' foreheads. The exit wound was a different matter. The entire back of the Beowolves' heads was blown out. Blood, grey matter and skull fragments decorated the ground behind the three kills.

Qrow turned back and sat down on the log. Sebastian replaced the magazine in the M6C before he attached to the other magnetic plate on his other calf. He sat back down and looked to Qrow. "Tomorrow I'll go and scout and this Beacon Academy. Then we can plan further from what I learn."

Qrow nodded as he looked into the fire. "It's not going to be easy."

"What I do on a daily basis isn't easy," Sebastian responded.

* * *

Blake looked over the Beacon grounds. She watched several White Fang hussle about the campus lit up by the avenue lights. She felt a pang of guilt at the cost it took to take the academy. She quickly pushed those thoughts aside as she turned and walked around the desk. She made haste to the elevator and pressed one of the lowest buttons on the panel. She stood there as calmly as she possibly could as the elevator went down the tower. Before long the elevator went underground and stopped at the very bottom. The doors slide open to reveal a cavernous room that had been reconstructed. All along the walls were solid steel doors that slid along the wall and were firmly latched in placed with a small sliding observation port at eye level. The doors were evenly spaced by a couple feet and lights at regular intervals.

She walked five doors down from the elevator and stopped in front of the sixth. She apprehensively stepped forward and slid the port open and looked inside. The cell was made out of grey rock with a single bedroll, straw pillow and a single light overhead to light the cell. Blake scrunched up her nose from the smell as she looked at a head of blonde hair rested on the straw pillow. The skeletal appearance of the person made Blake shiver a little as she watched the person shamble to their feet. The rags the person wore barely clung to their feminine frame as she staggered to the door. A pair of dull lilac eyes stared back at Blake. "What do you want now?"

"Your Uncle Qrow. He's dead, Yang," Blake responded as calmly and collected as she could. Yang stared back at Blake. Suddenly her dull Lilac eyes seem to harden as she started to breath harder. Blake stared back stoically as she watched the blonde slowly go ballistic. Yang punched the door as hard she could which only resulted in a dull thud. Yang turned around and stared at the ground. "Just leave me alone."

Blake slid the cover shut and slowly walked back to the elevator. As she passed another of the doors, she swore she heard muffled crying. She continued to the elevator faster. She walked in and quickly twirled around to face the door of the elevator. She hit the button a little harder than she meant to. Then she started her ascent to the top of the tower again.


End file.
